As of Yet Untitled - Prolouge & Part I
by Jennifer Utri
Summary: An AU taking place 6 years after Endor. This part: Han and original character, Dr. Jenaria Kevisa. Any more and I'll ruin it!


Title: as of yet untitled  
Author: Jennifer Utri  
E-Mail: MajorJane@aol.com  
Rating: PG, I'll try not to go above PG-13  
Summery: This is a AU... if I say any thing more than that I'll ruin the story! The main part of the story takes place aprox. 6 years after Endor. It follows the SW movies and up to Zhan's books.  
Original character: Dr. Jenaria 'Jen' Kevisa. She's a history buff assigned to a crew of excavators, headed by Han Solo(::wink::), to explore the remains of the Imperial City  
Spoilers: None really. Mara Jade or various other EU people may make guest appearances later on.  
Archive: Drop me a line and you can have it.  
Feedback: ::drops to her knees:: Please please please please!  
Author Notes: The 'Prologue' takes place years before the story begins.  
  
//italics//  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
It was dark.  
  
That in and of itself didn't really bother him. The only light that reached him from the circular opening above him was nearly obscured by the rising steam.  
  
It was confining.  
  
That bothered him only slightly more. The idea of being bound in a small place with no way out did not set well with him at all.  
  
It was disheartening.  
  
That was what got him the most. The fact that he'd got himself in to this situation and it seemed that everyone else will have to pay, also, weighed on his mind.  
  
//I didn't say good-bye. I didn't even say 'I love you, too.'//  
  
That was all he could think of as the small platform finely came to a halt at the very bottom of the chamber what he'd been told would freeze him solid into stasis.  
  
The petite royal lady he'd fallen in love with. The large brown eyes. The long brown hair, often twisted in to braids or buns. That sarcastic look she got sometimes. Just her presence affected him in ways that he could not even begin to explain. And now... he may never see her again. That alone angered him more than everything else combined.  
  
He looked up and saw the Sith that was responsible for him being down there. The black figure seemed impossibly large from this angle. The steam kept imposing itself over the Sith until it concealed the figure completely. The chamber was getting cooler as the steam seemed to crystallize in midair around him. He could feel the cold sickness climbing his legs. Panicking he gaped downward. A slick black block was forming quickly. He tried to move his arms and couldn't.  
  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
His fearful gaze returned toward the Sith. He could feel his heart slowing, almost stooping. His internal systems shutting down.  
  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
He imagined tearful brown eyes watching him.  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
The coldness reached his neck.  
  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
He would have screamed if he had the breath in his lungs.  
  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
It was dark.  
  
  
PART I  
  
  
//Years later//  
  
The parts of Coruscant that were still standing towered over those parts that weren't. Most of the original Imperial Palace, a few museums, almost every space port. They were standing. Hundreds of housing buildings, countless warehouses, parks, religious places, land marks. Those weren't.  
  
That was the biggest problem at the present moment. Clearing the rubble away, but leave the rest untouched. Striping back years of war to reveal a livable city. It was incredibly time consuming. Deciding what could be demolished with out destroying something else in the process.  
  
Han Solo had become friends with the doctor following behind him nearly six years ago. Jenaria Kevisa may not be the best shot or the fastest runner, but she always managed to talk her way out of nearly every sticky situation she found herself in. Jenaria, Jen to her friends, was only three years his junior and spent nearly all her life on this city planet, so she had a real feel for this place. She could some how connect to the places she visited as if they were alive. And in a sense they were.  
  
He remembered Jen once told him, "Every person that enters a room or a building or anyplace leaves a scent, a flavor, a mark, a whatever in that space. That's how I can tell if a spot needs to be preserved, by the people that made an impression on that place."  
  
Of course Han thought that was a tad eccentric. But he often applied that label to things that he had no way of understanding, like Jen. Everything she did was different. Their was no set rules or reasons to her actions. She was always open minded. She believed that some things don't need a purpose. Despite her slight frame she had a very large personality and a unique intellect.  
  
Jen side stepped in front of Han, "You and Chewie keep going that way," she pointed in the direction she was facing, "I want to go back to that computer bank we saw a wile back. I just got a few new ideas for decoding the programming and I don't want to forget," Jen turned around, flashed her patented smile, and headed down the way they'd just come.  
  
It's not that Jen was absent minded, but when she starts going her brain thinks a parsec a second. Sometimes if she doesn't do whatever right away she'll never remember.  
  
"Keep you comlink on this time, Ok?"  
  
"Consider it done, Solo!"  
  
  
  
"Chewie! Get over here!"  
  
Han thought he may have found something big. A passageway or narrow room he couldn't tell yet. He nearly walked right past it. The arch was filled in all most to the top of it's three meter peek with building bricks, where a small Imperial crest sat. The bricks were obviously a determent to any passerby.  
  
"Help me clear out some of these rocks," Han was reaching up to loosen some of the layers.  
  
Don't you believe we should wait for Jenaria to return?  
  
"We'll be fine," Han looked over his shoulder, "I'll call her once you get your hairy rear over here and help me move the blocks, OK?"  
  
All right.  
  
  
  
Nearly three hours later Jenaria was still decoding the programming back at the mouth of the main hall. Han called her for permission to continue down the passage he and Chewie had cleaned out.  
  
//"Don't get lost down there."//  
  
"You worry to much."  
  
//"With good reason! Anyway, I should be finishing up here in a few moments. But I still have to copy over all the data, I'm not gonna' go over it now. I'll be down your way in about an hour."//  
  
"We'll see ya' then. Solo out."  
  
//"And don't get lost! Leia will kill me if I can't find you! Kevisa out."//  
  
  
  
The cavern was dark.  
  
And not just in light. The whole hall seemed draped in ... something. Not physical, but the mood was dark.   
  
For the first time Han understood how Jen does what she does. It was an odd feeling. Like you were sharing the experience with someone else. Watching the whole thing in their eyes, walking in their steps, with their past and their hopes and their fears. And you felt it all at once, without really feeling it at all.  
  
It was even worse than that for him.  
  
//It was dark//  
  
//It was confining//  
  
//It was disheartening//  
  
//good-bye//  
  
//I love you//  
  
//large eyes//  
  
//long hair//  
  
//she's crying//  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
//It was dark//  
  
  
  
When Han came to he was on the ground. The cold hard ground. Chewie above him with that motherly look.  
  
You scared me for a moment ... are you all right?  
  
Han sat up rubbing his eyes, "I'm ... fine. How long was I out?"  
  
Chewbacca cocked his head to one side, No time at all. You fell, I stopped you and laid you down and you awoke then. What happened?  
  
He searched for the right words, "I'm not sure. It was like I was having flashbacks but, they went mine. It was somebody else..."  
  
Flashbacks of what?  
  
Han sighed, "Bespin... but not for him."  
  
Han hoisted himself off the ground and began to scan the walls and ceiling for anything that may have caused him to //see// what he saw. He ran his hands over the wall where he stood. A door, a panel, a crack ... anything.  
  
Han walked back down the hall looking for the spot. The //feeling// was gone but there was an echo of sorts ...  
  
He kept walking ...  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
Han turned to the side ...  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
Han put his hand to the wall ...  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
Han dusted off the panel hidden under years of dirt and dust. It was small about the size of a small data pad with only a set of four buttons. He pressed the first ... nothing. The second ... nothing. The third ... //click//. All the buttons lit up blue. The wall creaked. Han jumped back as more dirt and dust fell off of the portion of wall that moved. This 'door' slid less that a quarter meter and ground to a standstill.  
  
The //feeling// was stronger now.  
  
  
  
Han peered in to the thin opening in the wall. It was dark ...  
  
//It was dark//  
  
It wasn't the same place as in the flashback/vision ... but ... it had the same //feel// to it ...   
  
//That person had been here//  
  
Han snapped out of his reverie. He tried to force the door open more. It moved maybe another quarter meter. That was enough. Han slipped in the now widened door.  
  
//It was dark//  
  
And this place was. The room was pitch black, save for the small amount of light from the door. Dust covered in more dust. What he could see of the place was control consoles, small desks, blank holo monitors, and everything else was covered in darkness.  
  
"Chewie?"  
  
Yes, The wookie appeared behind him.  
  
"We need light," Han turned to his companion, "Do we have any portable glow rods?"  
  
Back in the main corridor. Yes.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Han and Chewbacca had connected up a set of glow rods. Han flipped a switch on the power source box. The room was bathed in an off yellow.  
  
Han had to blink repeatedly to bring his eyes back into focus. Dust had been kicked up all over the room. The newly illuminated portions of the room were even more consoles, desks, holo monitors...  
  
... and in one corner, in which it seemed the darkness hadn't all together left, there was a man. A man in carbonite. Frozen in a way almost identical to the way he himself had been.  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
It was ... radiating, for loss of a better term, from him.  
  
Han pulled his comlink off his belt and keyed it as he brought it to his mouth, "Kevisa?"  
  
A second passed, //"Kevisa here. What you up to Han?"//  
  
"We might need a doctor down here."  
  
//"Are you hurt?"//  
  
"No ... neither is Chewie ..."  
  
//"Han ... what's wrong?"//  
  
"Nothing yet, but we might need you."  
  
//"If I leave this and head your way I can be there in half an hour..."//  
  
"That would be good."  
  
//"Are you still down the side hall?"//  
  
"Yes, but down that hall there's another room ... you can't miss it."  
  
//"I'll be there ASAP. Kevisa out."//  
  
"Solo out."  
  
  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
Han sat on his hunches less that two meters in front of the man that he shared the memories with, "That's it. I'm letting him out."  
  
Are you sure that is a wise decision.  
  
"No, I'm not sure."  
  
He could be an Imperial prisoner...  
  
"All the more reason to unfreeze him."  
  
A murder maybe.  
  
"No," Han stood. Taking a step closer he set his palm on the edge of the block. It was cold.  
  
//I'm sorry//  
  
"... not a killer," He moved to the sided to inspect the controls.  
  
They were old, or at least older that Han had expected, "They haven't made these kind of components in ... fifteen years, maybe more," He continued scrutinizing the controls, "He's alive. I can't tell how long he's been in there from this," Han leaned out to catch one more look at Chewie, "Here goes nothing," He slides a few levers and the indicator screen flashes red the blue.  
  
Han moves back to watch. He'd never actually seen someone unfreeze.  
  
  
  
  
Well ... how's that for a first timer? Please R&R. 


End file.
